


小裙子

by xingyue



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyue/pseuds/xingyue
Summary: 脑洞就来自7S的苏猪女高这篇里设定是大学校园李东海他哥金希澈是cosplay社社长被拉去参加社团活动的李海没想到自己男朋友来了*女装碰见自己男朋友怎么办*





	小裙子

“希澈哥…我不要穿成这样…”李东海撇撇嘴一副欲哭无泪的样子。

“你看看你多好看啊，哎呀，东海乖！”金希澈拿黑色小皮筋给他的假发扎了两个小辫子，“出去的时候喊我什么？”

“希澈…希美姐姐…”

两人这才欢欢喜喜（其实只有金希澈）地出了门。

出门之前李东海站在穿衣镜前看了一眼，自己都惊了，没想到自己真能这么好看啊。

校服外套里面套的是干干净净的白衬衫，驼色的百褶裙长度到膝盖上面，黑色的长筒袜包裹着漂亮的小腿提到膝盖，只露出来一点点白嫩嫩的腿，看似保守的装扮却让人好像更有要窥探的欲望。垂到肩膀的双马尾显得整个人又小了几岁，他因为不开心微微皱起的眉和噘着的嘴的样子好像刚刚被人欺负过似的，活脱脱一个清纯小学妹，就那种整天被各种坏小子欺负得眼泪汪汪的小学妹。

李东海瞬间觉得自己还挺牛，上天给他这个脸蛋儿他可不是得好好用用。

 

跟着金希澈走到综合楼一层大厅，大厅里还真是各路神仙鬼怪都有，定睛一看好像又都是女孩子，李东海扯着金希澈的袖子问道：“哥，你们今天的活动是不是只有女生才能来啊？”

金希澈让他看看右边墙上挂的横幅，“女…女装专场？”李东海睁大眼睛看着在一旁补妆的金希澈，那人淡定地回复他：“东海啊你仔细看看这些‘女孩’，喏，那边还有一个满脸胡子的。”

“…行哥。”

“正洙过来这边拍照了，我去看看，你自己玩会吧东海啊。”

李东海看着金希“美”大人的背影，一边感叹爱情啊爱情，一边忍不住惊叹“希澈哥才是真的好看吧，真是绝了。”

“同学你好。哎呀，不好意思不好意思，不小心碰到你了。”

李东海一转头就看见一个笑得色眯眯的猥琐男，那人不知道又酝酿着什么歪脑筋，“哎呀看样子是新来的学妹吧？哥哥已经大三了，有什么需要帮忙的尽管说啊…”说这话的时候手不老实地蹭到他腰间捏了一把，李东海惊呼一声，碍于公共场合人实在是多才强忍着怒气没拿拳头抡他，可真是算这小子好运了，他李东海这么些年铁可不是白举的。

这时候李东海听见一声惨叫，“啊啊啊啊啊疼啊！”循声望去只见刚才揩他油的恶心男人捂着手蹲下去，他寻思着是哪个正义感爆棚的小哥哥，没想到一抬头，大脑整个就当机了。

正义感爆棚的是他男朋友。

完蛋。  
李东海此时只能想到这两个字了。

他看见李赫宰抱着手臂在一旁饶有兴趣地看着他，然后对着地上蹲着的人说了句“赶紧滚蛋”，待那人跑远之后，他走过来看看李东海衣服上别着的胸牌，笑着问好，“东顺学妹，你好呀。”

李东海此刻真想钻进墙里去，“赫…赫宰啊…”

“东顺不乖哦，要说赫宰哥哥才行。”李赫宰抬手碰碰他的小辫子。

感觉自己整张脸都要红透了，李东海噘着嘴去拉他的手，“赫啊…赫 ”

他通红着脸，看似委屈但在李赫宰看来完完全全就是撒娇的样子，两条可爱的小辫子晃来晃去，还有那要命的小裙子，李赫宰咽了口口水，该死的，这谁能顶得住啊！

他强忍着欲望，“东海啊，我们去那边休息一下吧。这么久了你也怪累的吧。”

李东海还以为真是自己的撒娇委屈攻势奏效了，眼睛亮亮地跟着李赫宰往休息室里走。

两个人都进去之后他听见李赫宰“咔哒”一声锁上了门，才后知后觉自己做了什么，他怎么能忘了自己男朋友苦于夜短这个外号了呢。

行，完蛋就完蛋吧，自己男朋友有啥的。嗯…只要李赫宰别搞什么幺蛾子。

 

突然被人捉住手腕抵在门上，李赫宰还是心软的把手垫在他后脑勺上生怕他磕着疼，亲亲他软软的粉唇，又看着眼前的人不由得冒出些坏心思。

我是坏学长的话…唔，可真是棒极了。

“那个，赫宰啊…”

李赫宰假装听不见他的声音，伸手解开他校服衬衫的扣子。轻轻碰碰他胸前那颗小圆粒，也不使劲揉搓，只是一下一下轻轻地触碰，然后狠狠捏了一把，嘴巴也不闲着，吐着热气去轻咬他红红的耳垂。李东海整个人抖了一下，发出的嘤咛声激得李赫宰的小兄弟完全立起。

“东顺还是不乖的话哥哥真的生气了哦。”李赫宰挑起笑容看着他。

李东海被硬物顶得难受，但一想起来自己现在这身装扮就害羞脸红得不行。他下意识地想合紧双腿。李赫宰像是早就猜到似的，在他动作前上前一步掀起裙子把腿卡在他两腿间，一只手来回抚摸着他大腿根部的嫩肉，让人腿好分得更开些。李东海咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，被眼前的人笑着吻住。

不得不说李赫宰的接吻技术确实不错，他倾身贴上那两瓣柔软，吮吸几口又放开，说了句“宝贝真甜”然后又贴上去。先是轻咬住他的唇，李东海嘴边发出不自觉的喘息声，又被人完全堵住嘴巴，描绘出他漂亮的唇形后才慢慢伸进舌头。

他回应着李赫宰这个热情的吻，因为害羞也只是微张着嘴巴让他进入，李赫宰喜欢极了他欲拒还迎的样子，温热的舌头挤进齿间，找到那条四处躲闪的小舌头然后缠住不放开。李东海还是完完全全接受了他的吻，两人嘴唇用最最亲密的方式靠在一起，发出渍然的水声，银丝顺着嘴角留下。

吻着人嘴唇的同时李赫宰还不忘手下的动作，摸够了大腿又隔着内裤撸了两把李东海也起来了的分身，惹得人蜷起脚尖无奈嘴被人堵住只能呜呜地叫着。他手握成拳头砸着李赫宰的后背，可能早已软了身子手也使不上劲，看起来就像是在撒娇似的。

这个吻持续得有点久了，李东海推推他让他停下，李赫宰看着他憋红的小脸还是离开了被他亲的发红的唇。

李赫宰下身也涨得难受，再也不能忍了。李东海缠着手指眨眼睛，忽闪忽闪的睫毛终是攻破李赫宰最后一根防线。

他把手伸向裙底褪下面前人的内裤，没有了那层布料的遮挡他终于可以好好享受李东海的我蜜桃臀到底有多甜。揉捏之后又坏心眼地使劲拍了两下，巴掌落下的清脆声音虽招来了几句带他大名的骂人声，他一样开心得地一并收下。

然后附在李东海耳边，压低声音说话：“怎么能说哥哥讨厌呢？那哥哥让你舒服一下好不好？”

他一把抱起人贴在墙上，李东海双腿夹在他腰间，感受着那人的硬物的火热。然后就看见李赫宰从口袋里摸出来什么东西。

昨天给他买的草莓味护手霜。

李东海还没来得及问出口，就感觉到后面凉凉的。李赫宰挤了些涂在穴口，又让手指沾满草莓味的膏状物，向隐秘那方探去。一根，两根，在他熟悉得很的甬道里探索，三根手指进去的时候不轻不重的在腺体上留下痕迹，李东海嗯嗯哼哼地承受着，内里收缩紧紧吸着手指，升腾出的快感让他在腰间的腿夹得更紧，却好像并不满足于此似的。

手指被抽出，李东海难耐地哼唧两声，后穴猛地收缩，叫嚣着的空虚感让他更紧地夹住李赫宰的腰，趴在人肩头不动了。

抱着人离开墙边走向沙发，李赫宰坐下来拉下裤链。亲亲坐在自己大腿上的李东海的漂亮脸蛋，李东海噘着嘴看他一眼，被人从腿上抱下来，他不乖的站在那里假装不知道李赫宰要他干什么，那人拽过他早被扯的差不多的领带把他带到腿间，紫红的分身戳着他的脸蛋，早烧红的脸也许感觉不到他的火热。

李赫宰也真的憋得难受，他看着李东海跪在地上张嘴收住牙含住那根，被口腔包裹的高热感让他忍不住闭眼低吟出声，穿着小裙子跪在地上认真给他做口活的李东海雾着两只眼，他摁住他的头让肉棒好顶得更深些，看见那人眼里的水雾好像又多了些。

进入的时候李赫宰压着李东海倒在沙发上，润滑做得够好，李赫宰那优秀的尺寸还是让人不舒服的哼哼几声。

李赫宰扶着他的腰开始律动，顾不上什么九浅一深，每一次都狠狠进入再缓缓抽出，用力抽插着。李东海被他顶得蜷起脚尖使不上力气勾紧他的腰，喘息着闷哼着去抓他的手，李赫宰无奈他也无奈自己，总是在想要真正欺负他的时候败给他的眼泪，还是握着他的手十指相扣，吻吻他滑落的泪，然后加快速度顶弄着敏感点。

“嗯…呃…赫，太快了，太深…呜…不要…”

李东海盛满水气的眼睛望着他求他的话语此刻只能成为催化剂罢了。李赫宰最受不了这时候他的声音，把碍事的小裙子撩得更高些，红着眼全力地向那一点撞去，深到几乎要把囊袋都撞进去，“唔…东顺…东海，东海，东海啊，东海啊！” “嗯…呃…赫…啊啊啊啊啊啊！”到达高潮的时候李东海弓起腰蜷着脚尖仰起脖子，李赫宰看着眼前这只漂亮的小天鹅，与他十指相扣的手握得更紧，感觉得到两人手心的汗。裙子滑落下来，他感觉到李东海整个人抖了一下，哦！白浊应该弄脏了那条漂亮裙子，裙子正面则是他刚才留下的乳白色液体。他解开小裙子扔在一边。

 

情事后两个人侧躺在沙发上抱在一起，李东海趴在李赫宰胸膛上，小辫子早被挣掉在地，李东海香香顺顺的头发扎得他痒痒的，心却是甜甜的。好好趴着的人暮地抬头索吻，李赫宰好好亲了亲红红润润的小嘴巴，两个人都笑开了花。

李赫宰搂紧他又好像想起来什么：“东海，今天的事我可没忘，你说说吧。”

“嘿！我错了！赫宰你不要气，我发誓以后再也不会了！希澈哥只是拉我过来玩的！”李东海双手托着脸蛋噘嘴看着他，可爱得很，他可精着呢，知道李赫宰就吃这一套。

“嗯好宝贝。”

“赫宰最好啦！”李东海扑过去又抱紧他。

“再也不会可不行，小裙子只有我能看。”

“嗯？”

“以后就多穿给我一个人就好了。”  
“就当作是这次的惩罚好了，是谁刚刚还认错来着，出尔反尔的话…”

李东海负气地趴在他身上，是嘛，自己男朋友什么样他还能不知道了。

 

不过他真的是很疼我啊。  
怕我疼地疼我。  
任何时候。  
总是想着要怎么坏，可总是心比谁都软。

 

正愁着怎么出去的时候看到桌子上的纸袋，李赫宰托着他的屁股抱着他过去，一件衬衫和一条牛仔裤，袋子上显眼的大红色便利贴上写着：“To李赫宰： 给我们东海的” 署名金希澈。

李东海：？？？

李赫宰搂着人出去，不知道说了什么惹得怀里人笑得眼睛弯弯，轻轻捶他的胸，然后两个人靠得更紧了。随着关门声响，那些蜜语也飘远了。

 

只有被搞得一团糟的小裙子还留在原地。

-Fin-


End file.
